Strange Adaptations
by 6She6Devil6
Summary: A strange girl crash lands on their dinner table one night with a limited memory. Deciding to take her in, Harry and Ginny need to find a way to adapt to living with the strange and mysterious girl since trouble seems to follow her wherever she goes.
1. Extended Summary

**Extended summary for **_**Strange Adaptations.**_

_~_

One night while they were having dinner, Harry felt a strange feeling go up his spine. It wasn't long after that when the girl crashed through their window and onto the middle of the table. It also wasn't long after that when she shot a beam of energy out of her hands out of what seemed to be pure reflex. It took around and hour after that for any of them to notice she had a knife sticking out of her stomach.

While Harry brings the children upstairs to spare their innocence for another day, Ginny takes the girl to St. Mungo's for treatment. When the girl wakes up the next day, she doesn't seem to remember anything from the night before. In fact, she doesn't seem to know much about herself except for her name, age, Zodiac sign and the fact that she was magical. Taking pity on the girl, Harry and Ginny decide to 'adopt' her and bring her into the family.

However, situations arise when trouble seems to follow the girl wherever she goes. Harry and his family need to learn to adapt to having the strange and mysterious girl live with them, but can they actually do it? They also face the challenge of helping her get her memories back along the way. Trust issues surface, new bonds are created and a plethora of crazy shenanigans occur in the timeline of her stay.

But even when she remembers anything, will she even want to go back?

[WARNING: ASTROLOGY WILL BE A BIG PART IN THIS]


	2. Ages

**BIRTHDAYS**

Hermione Granger September 19th, 1979

Virgo, the Virgin

Harry Potter July 31st, 1980 Leo, the Lion

Ron Weasley March 1st, 1980 Pisces, the Fishes

Ginny Weasley August 11th, 1981 Leo, the Lion

Darla October 18th, 1996 Libra, the Scales

James Sirius July 16th, 2005 Cancer, the Crab

Albus Severus March 23rd, 2006 Aries, the Ram

Lily Luna September 1st, 2008 Virgo, the Virgin

**YEARS**

**1979**

Hermione is born.

**1980**

Harry and Ron are born and Hermione is nearly 1.

**1981**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 1 and Ginny is born.

James and Lily Potter are killed.

**1982**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 2 and Ginny is 1.

**1983**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 3 and Ginny is 2.

**1984**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 4 and Ginny is 3.

**1985**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 5 and Ginny is 4.

**1986**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 6 and Ginny is 5.

1987

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 7 and Ginny is 6.

**1988**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 8 and Ginny is 7.

**1989**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 9 and Ginny is 8.

**1990**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 10 and Ginny is 9.

**1991**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 11 and Ginny is 10.

Harry, Ron and Hermione start Hogwarts.

The Philosopher's Stone happens.

**1992**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 12 and Ginny is 11.

Ginny starts Hogwarts.

The Chamber of Secrets is opened.

**1993**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 13 and Ginny is 12.

Sirius Black escapes.

**1994**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 14 and Ginny is 13.

The Triwizard Tournament takes place.

Voldemort returns.

**1995**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 15 and Ginny is 14.

Delores Umbridge infiltrates Hogwarts.

Sirius Black dies.

**1996**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 16 and Ginny is 15.

Slughorn teaches potions, Snape takes over DADA and the Half-Blood Prince is discovered.

Start of Horcrux Hunt.

Dumbledore's death.

Darla is born.

**1997**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 17 and Ginny is 16.

Would-be graduation year for Trio.

Trio leaves to find Horcruxes.

Final Battle begins Voldemort is defeated.

Darla is 1.

**1998**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 18 and Ginny is 17.

Ginny's graduation year.

Darla is 2.

**1999**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 19 and Ginny is 18.

Darla is 3.

**2000**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 20 and Ginny is 19.

Darla is 4.

**2001**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 21 and Ginny is 20.

Darla is 5.

**2002**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 22 and Ginny is 21.

Darla is 6.

**2003**

Harry, Ron and Hermione are 23 and Ginny is 22.

Darla is 7.

**2004**

Harry is 24, Ginny is 23.

Darla is 8.

**2005**

Harry is 25, Ginny is 24 and James is born.

Darla is 9.

**2006**

Harry is 26, Ginny is 25, James is 1 and Albus is born.

Darla is 10.

**2007**

Harry is 27, Ginny is 26, James is 2 and Albus is 1.

Darla is 11.

**2008**

Harry is 28, Ginny is 27, James is 3, Albus is 2 and Lily is born.

Darla is 12.

**2009**

Harry is 29, Ginny is 28, James is 4 Albus is 3 and Lily is 1.

Darla is 13.

**2010**

Harry is 30, Ginny is 29, James is 5, Albus is 4 and Lily is 2.

Darla is 14.

Darla gets taken in by the Potters.

**2011**

Harry is 31, Ginny is 30, James is 6, Albus is 5 and Lily is 3.

Darla is 15.

**2012**

Harry is 32, Ginny is 31, James is 7, Albus is 6 and Lily is 4.

Darla is 16.

**2013**

Harry is 33, Ginny is 32, James is 8, Albus is 7 and Lily is 5.

Darla is 17.

**2014**

Harry is 34, Ginny is 33, James is 9, Albus is 8 and Lily is 6.

Darla is 18.

**2015**

Harry is 35, Ginny is 34, James is 10, Albus is 9 and Lily is 7.

Darla is 19.

**2016**

Harry is 36, Ginny is 35, James is 11, Albus is 10 and Lily is 8.

James starts Hogwarts.

Darla is 20.

**2017**

Harry is 37, Ginny is 36, James is 12, Albus is 11 and Lily is 9.

Albus starts Hogwarts.

Darla is 21.

**2018**

Harry is 38, Ginny is 37, James is 13, Albus is 12 and Lily is 10.

Darla is 23.

**2019**

Harry is 39, Ginny is 38, James is 14, Albus is 13 and Lily is 11.

Lily starts Hogwarts.

Darla is 24.

**2020**

Harry is 40, Ginny is 39, James is 15, Albus is 14 and Lily is 12.

Darla is 24.

**2021**

Harry is 41, Ginny is 40, James is 16, Albus is 15 and Lily is 13.

Darla is 25.

**2022**

Harry is 42, Ginny is 41, James is 17, Albus is 16 and Lily is 14.

James' graduation year.

Darla is 26.

**2023**

Harry is 43, Ginny is 42, James is 18 Albus is 17 and Lily is 15.

Albus' graduation year.

Darla is 27.

**2024**

Harry is 44, Ginny is 43, James is 19, Albus is 18 and Lily is 16.

Darla is 28.

**2025**

Harry is 45, Ginny is 44, James is 20, Albus is 19 and Lily is 17.

Lily's graduation year.

Darla is 29.


End file.
